User talk:Grizzly Bear
Re: Thread:308763 Alright, first of all, this isn't the right place to post this. The purpose of the Writer's Workshop forum is to get feedback on your work. (Read the forum rules for more info.) Second, I supplied a brief reason for deleting your story in the deletion summary (Hair, Black Heart}} here). If you'd like more feedback than that, you can try posting the story in the Writer's Workshop forum. P.S. Admins are not obligated to notify authors of their story's deletion, nor are they obligated to explain to them why it was deleted; we get far too many submissions a day to deal with every user individually like that, sorry to say. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:38, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. Mystreve (talk) 15:53, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :You're right. The message was meant for the author of the deleted work. You commented on it, and I accidentally put the message on your talk page. Disregard. :Mystreve (talk) 16:39, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :CassistRabbit (talk) 16:40, May 21, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Thanks, no problem. Alright I noticed that, thanks for making some of the small edits. I am quite new to this thing. You're welcome. RE: Sure. There's a little awkward phrasing hanging about ("concerned of finding these things" would sound slightly better as "concerned about finding these things"). A good way to avoid this is to read the story aloud to yourself. It helps you to figure out what rolls off the tongue right. On that note, it seems a bit out of whack, so to speak. It's fine to be wordy, but use simple words every once in awhile. Now, the third paragraph. You say the rooms that weren't locked were all empty. But then you go on to mention there are beds in those rooms. Why would there be something in a room that supposedly has nothing? Now we move on to your main character. First she's calm, cool, and proffessional. Then, BOOM. Heroic BSOD the moment she goes a few steps down a dark hallway. You mention how someone wouldn't last a minute in there if they weren't her, which means that the hallway is so extraordinarily creepy it'd make a brain burst, or really everyone in that universe is a complete coward. This is something that you offer a path to play into, considering how she lasted only a paragraph, trips, and then suddenly has an increasing level of paranoia every minute she spends there from the very first one. But then it suddenly calms itself after she finds a dead girl, runs, then realizes she's dead. I don't know about you, but finding a dead body in a bathroom, with it being there very possibly less than a month would be Paranoia fuel at its finest. Because what if whatever killed the girl is still in there? Particularly, considering that you never mentioned the cause of death or whether there was even a known cause of death. Doubling the fuel. And to Triple it, Rain checked her pulse to make sure she was dead, indicating that it wasn't far enough into the process to have been there long at all. She could've been killed moments beforehand, almost guaranteeing that the thing was still there. Oh, and let's quadruple it by remembering this house was supposed to be abandoned. Now, onto the literature techniques themselves, we've got the phrasing that I mentioned. But there's also a small hole. She promised herself she'd never take a job like that again. Yet, at first, it seems like a simple investigation of a paranormal thing conducted between a few friends. I think I see what you are getting at, but to be fair, someone not thinking about it may be saying "What job? This was a job?" Also, a little character development, please. You only get into Rain's bravery - you don't go into her characteristics. Ones that may contribute to the story. Example: Who's Sean? Her brother? Her boyfriend? Her uncle whose probably scarier than the mansion itself? All this being said, you've got a good concept here and I like the story - a lot better than I like many others. The description is almost perfect: it doesn't halt the story to describe a shoe, but gives an excellent image. The plot-holes are minor, and don't jab the story as a hole. The ending felt anticlimactic (and as explained above, the behavior doesn't really seem to make sense to me) but it let the reader think that something could be there. So it's somewhat well-done, but could use a little improvement. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 23:44, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Drawing request. I indeed do :D!! Um, where did you hear about it though? DeviantArt? ~Kage RE: Request Done. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 21:17, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Thoughts From what I've seen, you've got a knack for writing and quality. I think if you can get your article edit count up, you should apply for rollback. We could honestly use the help. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 22:40, June 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Blog Yeah, you can delete your own blogs. I see you, or someone else already did it, so you're set. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:23, June 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Eh, don't demote yourself like that. I'm fairly certain that you could write an article that would make Suggested Reading, if you wanted to. A rollback is someone who undoes vandalism and has the ability to rename pages. It's basically a few extra buttons. You get the rollback button, which allows for undoing all of the contributions on a page by one person in a single click. Basically, someone vandalizes a page five times in a row, a rollback can undo all of it in one click. Either way, though, it's your call. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 00:58, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Opinion request I was wondering if you could give my latest pasta a look and let me know what you think. Thanks :) Booboofinger - The devil is in the details 04:07, June 11, 2014 (UTC) RE I'll take a look at it. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 00:44, June 13, 2014 (UTC) It's accepted. Feel free to post. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 01:17, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Lucina The Shining One praises Lucina for her martyrdom under your custody. Together with her torment and her painful sufferings - she will be rewarded in the afterlife. In spite of all those sufferings - her soul will be in paradise, along with the other souls of who shared the same life with Lucina. If in case that happens, her honorable soul will be in the '''Fourth Plane of Paradise: The Martyrs'. This plane of Paradise includes the warriors who have fought evil and served the Shining One in all their lives, those who were abused, by all means possible, and seeked the Shining One for their source of strength when the cruel doers decided to stop toying them for little time. **** As for your judgment, the Shining One didn't like your deprecative actions. If in case you didn't redeem yourself, your judgment is below this line. Your pitiful soul will forever be banished in the Seventh Plane of Hell: The Violent. This plane of the dreaded Underworld houses the souls of the violent, including the murderers, ones who commited genocide, torturers, those who lived with extreme hated againts others and against one's self. In this plane, the souls will be forever tortured by the demons ruling the plane through the means of flaying, painful dismemberments, and the souls in this plane will be also submerged in boiling blood. **** The judgment of the Shining One is not always final. You can always repent and redeem yourself to lessen the chance of your soul's banishment from the Shining One's Planes of Paradise. That being said, The Shining One always welcomes the repentants and will always accept the ones who are willing to be saved. Kaitlin, the Judge Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ Critique Request Hey! :D I don't mean to bother you like this, but I was told by some that you give out pretty good critiques. Do you mind reading my first pasta and giving me some suggestions. Feel free to be as brutal as you like. Thank you! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop#comm-331898 CrimsonCherubim (talk) 20:17, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, and Hi I guess? I would just like to apologize. I know in the past I have acted like a little brat and have been rude to some admins on here. For that I am sorry. But, I have gotton over that. I have tired to forget my past fights with admins and try my best to just let them to their job. I have learned to accpet the fact that I'm not the most talented writer yet. (Though I do plan on working on that) And I have taken peoples criticism into effect. I've gotton help from many and they all think the story 'liar' was on its way. It just needed some improvment. I decided to get even more help with improving the story before I tired to publish it again, after asking admin if it was alright before I published it of course. But all I got was that my story was unsavable. It really hurt me. It hurt me the most because many told me it was getting better. Another admin had told me that as well, but still said it needed improvment and I understood that. I was just upset that a admin felt the need to not even try to help me but instead just told me there was no hope for my story. I'm very sorry if I have offened you or another admin in anyway. I'm trying to understand what you guys do here properly. Though I don't aprove of it sometimes. I have tired my best to accept it. 1Stephq (talk) 00:07, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Would you mind reading my series and commenting on the use of language? I'm not familiar with the second use of first person technique, haha. This pasta should direct you to my first one as well (since it's a sequel). http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Return_to_Pennsylvania Thanks, Rinskuro13 20:48, June 27, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Return to Pennsylvania Hi, thanks for reading and commenting on Spider Cannibals. Really appreciate your help! Have you read 'Return to Pennsylvania' yet? That was the one I was asking for narrative advice on. Rinskuro13 11:49, June 29, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 A little tip You can make your stories more easily accessible by using two square brackets [ this without the spaces in between ]. I use this all the time to shill my terri-bad stories. Like Wasted EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:48, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Feedback request I heard you were taking requests for creepypasta critique. I was wondering if you could critique my pasta. It's been in Workshop for days and nobody has given any feedback, probably because of the length or the fact that it's a Journal pasta. Here's the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:334706 Sykokillah (talk) 12:15, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Message of Thanks Hi there, just wanted to thank you for reading my pastas, and the kind feedback I've been given. I hope you've enjoyed reading them. I'm planning to make some edits to my articles based on your suggestions, and I am very grateful for your help! I'm also planning to read some of your pastas soon, so I can return the favour. Thanks again! Rinskuro13 17:35, June 30, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 P.S Do you know how I could get my pastas into suggested reading without getting bashed by admins? Do I simply contact someone or...? Apologies that I couldn't get to your message sooner. I was just refreshing when all of a sudden, I could no longer log back in. And yes, I remember your DA and your Tumbl''r. I ''may make one, seeing as you're pretty awesome to converse with too. c: You're really one of the few people here who I've met who takes writing seriously and tries to make it their best, so I commend you for that. Most tales here, as you've clearly noticed, are shit-tier quality, and no one seems to care. But your goal to improve stories and be an excellent critic hopefully will change things. Admittedly, I am not interested in Creepypastas anymore (ironic, I know), but I may be reading some of yours and leaving you feedback. You're an amazing author and an amazing friend, too. History shows again and again how nature points up the folly of men. (talk) 12:13, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Should you use that plot? Yes you should. Whoa, that was graphic. It deserves that NSFW. (Argh, even though I'm a guy, I'm clutching my genitals here...OMG) I would like to see you write this. It's a believable storyline and I'm sure it will make a terrifying pasta...look at the people in the comments trying to be all tough and manly like 'awh yeah, this isn't unique at all' (like they read this stuff all the time or something)! Well I don't know what kinda stuff they read about but I've certainly never read or seen something with a plotline similar to this before. Advice: since you're going to write about surgery, be careful your medical terms and procedures are correct (I would look them up) before you write a description otherwise you'll fall into the same trap I fell into years ago, where I made random incorrect stuff up about how dentists do operations and got bashed by a load of medics and admins...and that's all the advice I've got to give. Is 'the Rainbow' the name of the group of teenagers or what? That was probably the only thing I found a bit weird. Rinskuro13 07:08, July 3, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Another Pasta Read Request Hi Cassie, It seems you enjoyed reading my other two pastas, so I've started creating again after a while of making simple edits. This one is slightly weird, but let's see what you think of it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:338477 Thanks, I owe you one for the effort mate. Rinskuro13 19:57, July 3, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Stay out of my business. Keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself, "doe". Exile Badguy (talk) 00:15, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Spare me your phony apologies. You know exactly what I'm talking about. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:338635#4. I don't want an apology, I'd like you to just never repeat what you did on that thread if it's okay with you. If there's anything I hate on the internet, it's white-knighting. Exile Badguy (talk) 00:28, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to know if we're clear, Cass. Exile Badguy (talk) 00:37, July 4, 2014 (UTC) You're absolutely right, you should not have replied to my comment the way you did. Deeming it as "insulting" ? What makes you think that such allegations are acceptable? If you thought my comment was "insulting" then you should not have responded to it. Unless, of course, you're looking for a fight. Are you looking for a fight, Cass? Exile Badguy (talk) 00:41, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I was just teasing you, Cass. I know you're not trying to pick a fight with me. And I agree, this issue is resolved. Nice talking to you. Exile Badguy (talk) 00:50, July 4, 2014 (UTC) : :Mystreve (talk) 17:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Two things Hey. Since you commented on my blog post, your avatar has really been bugging me. I've seen it before but I forget from where. Could you please tell me where it's from? I'm also in the middle of wighting a pasta in a similar format to my first one. Could you take a look at it at tell me if I should change anything about my first pasta? That would be must appreciated. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bright_Ideas --Average Joe (talk) 13:05, July 6, 2014 (UTC)VeryIrishConor P.S-My parents and I had a talk with my older brother, the one I wrote the blog post on. He is banned from my computer and account for 2 years, no mor trolling from him. So what you're saying is I don't have to post my story in the article listing once it's finalized anymore??? hello cassist I see you around here all the time so I was wondering what is the best pasta that you have read? SoPretentious | (talk) 07:00, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: normal porn for normal people hmm couldn't seem to find anything called "superficially". already read the other ones and liked them here read this if you want ( I wrote it ) Para-Phenomenal EDIT: SoPretentious | (talk) 07:38, July 7, 2014 (UTC) One minute Por favor Doing deletion appeal atm and then I'll get to your stories. You want all of them deleted? Are you planning on re-working them? If so, I'd be up for lending a hand. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Funeral Dirge Plays Solemnly I deleted all of your stories as per your request. Personally, I edited a large number of them when they came out (As I try to do with most stories) and I was a fan of "Hen Fighting" Just thought you should know. But if you want to re-work 'em just know that I'm willing to lend a hand. (Although I am certain you can enlist the help of someone far more educated in such an endeavor than I...) Let me know if there's anything else I can do. Have a good one! :Yeah, if you were really looking for a pick-me-up, I'd send you my first story I ever wrote (so long ago.) I refused to use punctuation, capital letters, grammar, and proper spelling. I like to think I've also improved, but I keep that around just as a reminder not to ever get too big a head. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:30, July 8, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:09, July 8, 2014 (UTC) NSFW Content Warning The content warning that pops up is automatically added when you add the NSFW Category. Just for future reference. Btw, put any more thought into going for rollback? [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 06:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) The Prereq is 200 article edits. Not too hard to get, but there are those who have applied and gotten it without meeting it. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 06:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi!! :D Re I'll be happy to check it out. It might take me a little while because life has kicked into overdrive these last few weeks ;) Booboofinger The Devil is in the details. file:Devil-mudflap.png(talk) 00:54, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello. I was wondering if I could get some feedback from you for one of my stories. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 09:21, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Wonderful! Yes, this particular story actually: The Well in the Forest, if you don't mind. And yes of course, I'm not in any rush. Nighty night. P.S. your signature is cool. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 09:35, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Delete Now The category is best added via the template . This lets us know a little better than just leaving it in the edit summary. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 20:17, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Rollback After seeing your input to the site, let me put my two-cents in and agree with Callie here. Please put your app in for rollback. We need more intelligent reviewers/writers like you to help us maintain the site. The way you word things is ''scary-good sometimes. I like your style. You do care about the site, don't you? Good. Thought you did. Now, take the time and create your app. Leave a message on my talk-page if you have any questions. Mystreve (talk) 20:59, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I've fixed the formatting, sorry about that. This is my first creepypasta and I'm not used to the controls. Thanks for telling me though. Mystic Sentence (talk) 23:42, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on ze rollback, Madamousille~ [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 00:41, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Callie beat me to the punch, (stole mai thunder...) still congratulations are in order. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:58, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Grats. You'll do swell here. ::Mystreve (talk) 01:50, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Congrats as well. Right now, I just updated the rollback template and added your name. You can add it on your profile, if you like, just add on there, and you'll get it. Anyways, congratulations Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:20, July 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh, I merely copied the text and replaced everything in the Source Mode with what I copied. It's actually simple, as you can see! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) New Pasta Hi, long time no see 'ol friend. I have a new pasta but it's not getting ANY views after AGES -_-" It's still in the writer's workshop because once again, it's a really weird one and I'm too afraid to post it. I think you'll enjoy it but it's weird. I have a weird brain. Everything's weird. Yeah. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:341103 Thanks! Appreciate the time and effort. Late ass response Sorry for the late response, but I would be happy to do your story. Thank you, do you want me to use your username for the credits or your real name? Lel' Zeke Jr. (talk) 20:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) You know what I'm sad about? I have the required amount of edits to get admin, plus the amount of time i've been here (combined with my odl accounts) but now I barely edit, immature, and a lazy ass. I kinda regret all of it now. As far as I know, I could've been an admin as of now if I wasn't such a lazy ass and immature. So word of advice, when you get where you want to be (I was a VCROC and rollbacker) please, do not lose interest. Lel' Zeke Jr. (talk) 20:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Critique Request Hey Cassist. Saw your comment on Berry Basher's workshop post and realized I committed the same faux pax. Based on your comments you seem to give some pretty honest feedback, something I would greatly appreciate on my story "The Wicker House". I've got a few things I personally think need to be changed/done differently but I'd like to get some outside perspective first. Thanks in advance...I'm going to try to sign this comment. (First time doing this, If it doesn't work my username is Shadowswimmer77) Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:58, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Just realized... I just realized the pasta that I did that humongus critique was an actual article instead of being in the Writer's Workshop, like i previously thought. Sorry, it was a long day and I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have. With your permission, I would like to remove most of what I said, and just leave a comment, like I usually do on articles since I feel that in-depth critiques like that should not be made on articles. Booboofinger The Devil is in the details. file:Devil-mudflap.png(talk) 03:05, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Question Saw you were on, so I figured I'd check with you. I've asked LolSkeleton, and he wasn't sure, and I've posted a blog post, which no one has responded to all day, so I guess my only option is to go mod-to-mod until I find someone who gives me a definitive answer (not trying to be rude, just don't want to put alot of work into something, then find its against the rules): Are Black Eyed Kidss an actual creepypasta (and thus unusable) that got picked up by some people as an urban legend, or just an urban legend that's been used in some creepypastas?WatcherAzazel (talk) 20:11, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, is there one individual who would have the authority to make a simple yes-or-no ruling for whether or not BEK stories are permitted? I would still take it to the Writers Workshop (the story I have in mind could turn out either really creepy, or really stupid/sue-ish, so I've accepted in advance that whether it goes up will be a coin toss, even if BEK stories are allowed).WatcherAzazel (talk) 20:37, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Ah, ok.WatcherAzazel (talk) 20:50, July 17, 2014 (UTC) In Need of a Critique Hello so earlier today I was reading a few blogs and such when one of your posts caught my eye. It said that you take peoples' request for feedback openly. This got me quite excited as I've been looking for someone to give me good feedback on my fist Creepypasta, so I did some searching to find some of your critiques and it seemed to me that you give great feedback and such. So here I am hoping for some amazing feedback so I know what I'm doing right and what needs to be changed and how I can make my Creepypasta and Pastas to come better. I'm look for good feedback so I don't mind if your harsh, in fact be as harsh as you want; I will now leave a link to my Creepypasta http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Just_My_Nightmare --Cartoon Reaper (talk) 12:32, July 21, 2014 (UTC) So...what happened? You know, I'm curious about your "recent" apply for VCROC. It seems like you were accepted, but I don't see the box that says you are. Anyway, if you are a VCROC, I'm glad you are. Might sound pretty strange that I'm doing a compliment, since we never really talked much in the old chat. Marconi plays the mamba Listen to the radio! 22:39, July 23, 2014 (UTC) The user stats How can I get my user stats on my profile? SoPretentious | (talk) 06:06, July 24, 2014 (UTC) thanks I would appreciate if you read my stories Crescent Forest and Para-Phenomenal SoPretentious | (talk) 06:38, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Reading request Hello Cass, could you read and maybe post a comment about what do you think about this creepypasta I published recently? I know it's an AlterateLanguage story but I made a translation that can be found around the middle of the page. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Get me to the doctor!]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''My heart goes bang, bang, bang, bang!]] 19:01, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I've been wanting some proper critisism of my stories. I'm aware none of them are perfect, but I've been too busy myself to look through them, thou I'm aware of the basic flaws: 1st being too long till the climax, 2nd one having one sort-of cliche'd plot point to make the charecter life more suckish, and the 3rd one I intended to make much shorter and simple, but short is kinda difficult for me, I like detail. So when you have the time, please read my stories and give your honest opinions. Jagov_Runi 1X 03:19, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Review Request! I'm in the process of publishing my story The Soldier in a serial style (currently up to part 5). I've gotten exactly 0 spontaneous feedback on it so I'm starting to take matters into my own hands by asking reviews of people I know are active and give good constructive criticism. If you have some time and don't mind, I'd love it if you'd take a look. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:08, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I hate to bother you As you have been very active on the site lately and I was just wondering if you had a chance to read my pastas Crescent Forest and Para-Phenomenal. What is your opinion on the quality of these stories? SoPretentious | (talk) 07:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) No Safe Haven I deleted your story as you requested (of CrashingCymbal). While I do like to see a user critically reviewing their own works, I am worried that you may be being a little too harsh with your stories. No Safe Haven was a good read in my book and I found nothing wrong with it when I first read it. (Affected me so much, I am writing this cross-legged right now.) I'm worried your judgement of your own works may end up depriving users of a great story... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:10, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed. As a side note and reply to what you said on Empy's page, deleting quality stories occasionally happens. That is why we have Deletion Appeal. Not a single admin here can say they haven't incidentally deleted a quality story; whether through cleanup or cathching some problem that wasn't really there. On that note, will you ever post a story you won't request deleted? [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 05:09, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I do understand how it is to be your own 'worst'/best critic, (I have a "Hall of Shame" myself) but I think it helps more to leave stories up and get feedback and adapt/adjust as recommendations/comments come along as opposed to deleting them and starting again from scratch. And onto my typical sycophancy... I think you'd make a great VCROC(K). We only have two at the moment; semicolon opening-parenthesis. (Damn you kids and your confusing emojis!) The system works because there are a number of admins/VCROCK who are of differing opinions who are capable of catching mis-judgements and provide a system of checking. (For example, I hate the "Teenager is abused, flips out. and murders everyone genre" so I rely on other admins/vcroc(k) to provide stabilization and grounding when I am unsure if a story I think is low-quality.) Don't be discouraged because someone has a differing opinion on a story as typically everyone views stories through their own rose-colored glasses which is why we have a system of checks and balances. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:33, August 6, 2014 (UTC) /* This is him */ User:Jagovruni9 Here ya go, this is the guy. Also, I swear, the header screwed itself up and is resistant to fixing. [[User:Maulle|'Every rose']] [[User talk:Maulle|'has it's thorns''']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140806043413/central/images/0/03/Scythe_Focus_Icon2.png 08:19, August 6, 2014 (UTC) You are my first friend (I think if you want to be my friend) Well it might of only been a couple of times when we "talked" on some things but i could say your at least kind and seem nice enough to be my friend, if you want to just leave a message on my user talk c: ApiphobiaApiphobia (talk) 03:44, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Users are actually allowed to blank the welcoming message if they want. (It is a fairly common occurrence. However altering it and changing someone's message is still considered vandalism. :Also when showing a template, you can use this helpful little thing: . For example . It makes things a little easier. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Speaking of talk pages, Cass, yours is really freaking long. Archive dat. ::Mystreve (talk) 12:20, August 7, 2014 (UTC)